


A rather long cowboy tale

by Delocdeltoca



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Original Character(s), Random & Short, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delocdeltoca/pseuds/Delocdeltoca
Summary: A rather long tale about two cowboys and the runt they found on the side of the road and how the decision to bring the runt along put them back on the right path.





	A rather long cowboy tale

There had been no intention of a man hunt today. 

Yet they seemed to happen everyday. Maybe the two strangers were just magnetized to danger, or maybe the area was just a mixing pot of bandits and murderers and rapists. Or, possibly, it was just a bad couple of months for these two men.

These two men, no doubly outcasts of some sort, looked like the type of trouble they themselves would be hunting down. High crowned, wide brimmed hats, long rancher coats, and dust covered pants and boots. Ah and the gleaming pistols at their sides, the mark of a true cowboy, one wouldn't be complete without their cattlemen revolver. At one of their backs was a dark framed rilfle, level actioned to be specific. These were clearly men who knew a thing or two about shooting. 

The two were standing above another male, this one much less threatening and, rather soft looking. The younger male had his hands up in surrender, despite not having any guns pointed at him. The boy was on the ground, a sack bag of sorts in the dirt beside him, spilling out a variety of foods and books.  
"Please don't shoot! I-i don't mean any harm..!"  
The two males standing above the boy looked towards each other, one of them snorting in response.  
"You don't look like you could cause anyone harm, let alone us."  
This one was a male in his late 20s early 30s, with a head of dark hair, and clearly visble graying near his ears and neck. He wore a light grey under shirt covered in dust and dirt, a deep colored vest with an ammo crossing his chest. A black cowboy hat with braided string wrapped around the crown. He was definitely your average cowboy. He elbowed the other male, a taller and more brooding male with shaggy dark blonde hair and glaeing, frosted blue eyes. This male was dressed in a similar fashion, just take away the vest and replace it with a dark and dusty coat, the two tails flowing in the faint wind. His eye twitched in irritation  
"Gabe he's just a kid, a distressed one at that. Lets just leave him be,"

The unnamed male turned away from The boy and towards a large Brown horse with braided hair draped to one side. This 'Gabe' huffed and turned away, approching the other horse, a light grey painted horse with dark spots. The boy watched the two leave before suddenly scrambling to his feet, grabbing the food and books from his satchel.  
"W-wait! Wait sirs! You are very...intimidating men..."  
The unnamed male stopped mid step up on his horse, yet he stayed looking away from the male, letting him continue  
"I'm....I'm on a man hunt of sorts..my....my daddy was a honest man, a working man! He'd never hurt a fl-"  
"I don't care about your daddy kid, hurry up before I send you to meet my old man,"  
Gabe inturrupted, glaring back at the boy with dark eyes while The other fully climbed onto his horse. The boy staggered as if he was physically effected by the look.  
"Sorry, just, my daddy got involved with the wrong people, made some deals with said people...and it got him killed...it got him and my mama killed and my young sister taken..so I'm tracking the men who did it down. And I'm gonna kill em."  
He sounded determined, but it was weak, so it didn't mean much.  
"Now I know I'm...I'm no killer, I couldn't bare to see the chickens killed..and I was wondering if you two could..help me?"

The two went quiet for a few moments, thinking about this whole ordeal. Gabe snorted again and mounted His horse, patting its nose and earning a soft whine  
"Help you? Some random kid on the side of the street? I've had my helping of gun fights to last me the rest of my life. No thank you."  
Gabe made a clicking noise and began to trot off, not looking back at the boy.  
"N-no I...please..! I'll...I'll pay! I've got money, and I know those bandits have tons more of it! Please...!"  
Gabe didn't look back, not even waiting for his partner to follow. The unnamed male paused, actually looking back at the boy, and it was clear that He was intrested.  
"Look, son you don't look like the type of person to go after bandits. And if they killed your old man, they'll definetly get you....Now we are the type of men that you say we are, outlaws, killers, but you have to be real sure you want to go through this. There will be no turning back, you might not like what you see on this journey. You might not be the same man after this, so are you sure you want to do this?"

He stared down at the boy with cold, seemingly emotionless eyes, waiting for a response. The boy swalloeed, clasping his hands together, look tired but serious.  
"I'm dead serious sir, I want to honor my daddy. He was a good man, and I need to save my sis, they'll...I don't want to think about what they'll do to her. Please, I'm beggin ya,"  
The older males brows furrowed, his nose twitching before a soft sigh escaped his lips, looking irritated but not exactly upset.  
"Fine fine, we'll find these bandits, and get your sister back. But I want my money once it's all over."

Gabe's jaw dropped, turning his horse to face the two, clearly upset unlike the other male.  
"You're really takin in this kid? This random kid off of the side of the dirt road? Chris you have a death wish or somethin,"  
He grumbled, turning away and starting to trot off, continuing to mutter to himself amgirly. Chris's face see.ed to twitch once more, sighing. He patted his horses rump, waiting for the boy to climb up  
"Cmon, we need to head into town. You need a horse and I need a drink."


End file.
